Absurd
by ziaoi
Summary: Tobi disuruh jaga rumah. Yang lain pergi. Deidara nitip bom, Kisame nitip Samehada. Kesimpulannya, Naruto Uzumaki bukan pahlawan lagi.


**Absurd**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**January 2014**

* * *

"Tobi, lo jaga rumah, ngerti?"

Itu kata Pein yang mau pergi dari markas. Dia udah siap-siap dari malem, ngebungkusin makanan sebanyak mungkin sebelum ketauan Kakuzu, buat piknik bareng Konan. Tapi, dia ngakunya sama anak-anak akatsuki bakalan pergi karena ada urusan, sih. Lagian, yang lain juga gak berani nolak. Takut kena _edo-tensei_-nya yang tersohor.

Pagi-pagi gini, semua anggota akatsuki punya rutinitas masing-masing. Yang kena sialnya Tobi. Dia kan anak bawang, jadi dianggap ada tapi gak disuruh ikut ke manapun. Dia mesti jaga rumah. _Senpai-tachi_ paling males kalau bawa-bawa Tobi. Terutama Deidara.

"Ancur martabat gue kalau bareng dia," katanya galak. "Pokoknya kalau Tobi ikut bareng gue, bakalan gue ledakin dia selama perjalanan,"

Itachi yang jarang komen cuma satu-satunya yang berpikir rasional. "Gak akan bisa, Dei. Yang ada bomnya nembus."

Sisanya cuma pada ngangguk-ngangguk nyetujuin Itachi. Nggak pada kreatif sih. Apalagi si Sasori yang sembunyi mulu di balik bonekanya. Paling males kalau dia mesti keluar dan nunjukin _baby face_-nya yang super unyu. Katanya sih, takut Kakuzu keganjenan.

"Tobi, jangan ledakin markas,"

Nah, itu kata Sasori yang udah pake suara berat. Matanya ngelirik Deidara. Iseng banget.

"Markas itu gak ada seninya! Mending lo ledakin biar bling-bling. Nggak nahan banget kan?" Timpal Deidara ngaco.

"Lo ledakin markas, gue bakalan nyuruh lo kerja ekstra dibandingin anggota akatsuki lain,"

Di waktu sepagi ini, Kakuzu ikut ngambil andil. Dia udah nyiapin koper yang isinya segepok uang recehan dalam satuan Ryo. Nggak mutu? Mending daripada gak punya sama sekali. Sesuai motto-nya yang pede banget disebut-sebut.

"Lo pada alirannya sesat semua. Dosa, Kakuzu. Mending lo tobat sama Jashin-_sama_. Sebagai makhluk yang mulia, lo mesti bisa memaafkan," sahut Hidan sok suci. "Nah, Tobi, lo berdoa ya sama Jashin-_sama_, mudah-mudahan ini markas gak kemalingan."

"Iya, s_enpai-tachi_!" Tobi punya semangat anak TK. Tapi, dia bingung. "Hidan-_senpai_! Hidan-_senpai_! Tobi nggak menganut agama Jashin!"

"DOSA LO SEMUA! MASUK NERAKA SANA!" Hidan pundung terus buru-buru pergi.

Nah. Emang sejak kapan Jashin menentukan surga dan neraka? Si Hidan SARA nih. Bukannya menganut kepercayaan dan keyakinan masing-masing adalah hak asasi setiap warga negara?

Bentar. Kenapa jadi belajar PKn gini sih? Sekolah? Belajar? Emang masih jaman ya? Tobi cuma bisa garuk topeng.

Lagian, emangnya anak akatsuki warga negara gitu? Bukannya mereka _nuke-nin_ ya? Tau ah. Kok jadi pusing gini sih?

"Sebagai _uke-nin_ yang baik, lo harus jaga rumah sebaik-baiknya, Tobi. _Home sweet home_. Ngarti kagak?" Zetsu ikut ngasih wejangan. Kali ini zetsu putih yang ngomong

Hah? _Uke-nin_? Apa itu _uke-nin_? Tobi melongo.

"_Uke_-_nin_ _naon ari maneh_?" Logat Sunda tiba-tiba terdengar dari zetsu item. Mereka emang anak kembar yang aneh. Yang satu betawi sok nginggris, yang satu lagi _Urang Sunda Asli, euy_! Orangtuanya zetsu siapa sih? Ada yang mau ngaku? "Yang bener, _baleg yeuh_, _nuke-nin! _Bukan _uke-nin!_ _Maneh _mau jadi_ uke_?"

"_Uke_ itu apaan sih?" tanya Zetsu putih polos.

Terus, mereka ngomongin tentang _seme_ dan _uke_, tanpa merhatiin Tobi. Geje sih, tapi sebenernya Tobi tau tentang _seme_ dan _uke_. _Seme_ dan _uke_ itu sinetron kan? Yang dari Negara di kawasan Asia Tenggara itu kan? _Seme _yang Ditukar, judulnya. Uh, itu rame banget. Tobi mantengin terus tuh sinetron _stripping_ meski nggak ngerti pemainnya lagi ngomong apa!

'_Tobi gitu lho_.' Batinnya narsis.

"Bi," Tobi langsung menoleh sama orang sialan yang tega manggil dia 'Bi'. Emang dia bibi-bibi apa? Punya muka pembantu? Nggak deh. Tobi kan makhluk Masashi Kishimoto yang paling ganteng dan sekseh. Sasuke sama Itachi aja kalah. Iya kan?

"Apa sih?" Tobi sewot awalnya. Tapi topengnya mendadak kaku (?) saat menyadari yang manggi dia itu si pemilik Samehada.

"Kasih makan Samehada ya. Pake darah lo juga boleh," kata Kisame sambil nyengir hiu.

'_Emang itu pedang hidup? Gila, Mamen! Ini kayak di pilem-pilem horror!_' Tobi histeris.

"Emang Kisame-_senpai _mau ke mana?" tanya Tobi.

"Ah, itu …" Kisame mainin kedua telinjuknya di depan dada. Kayaknya sih Tobi kelilipan, tapi dia ngeliat rona keunguan di sekitar pipi Kisame yang biru. "A-Aku sama I-Itachi mau p-piknik,"

Gila! Si Kisame kerasukan Hyuuga Hinata!

"Kamukenal Hinata?" Itu suaranya Itachi yang ngekor di belakang Kisame, meski dia udah tau, Kisame udah punya ekor.

"Nggak sih," Tobi garuk topeng lagi. Bingung. Yang Tobi kenal paling si bocah Kyuubi sama _senpai-tachi_. Makanya Tobi, bikin akun _fac*book, t*itter_, sama _Inst*gram_ dong! Biar kece!

"Oh," Abis itu, Kisame sama Itachi pergi. Tobi jadi mikirin yang jadi _uke_-nya siapa, dan yang jadi _seme_-nya siapa. Hidup itu membingungkan, ya.

Setelah itu, tinggallah Tobi sendirian di rumah—coret—markas, bersama Samehada yang lelah ngebintangin pelem horror dan bom titipan _senpai_ Deidara. Mungkin nanti Manda ke sini. Meski Tobi nggak gahoel, Tobi kenal sama Kakek Oro dan Manda loh.

Kakek Oro itu pensiunan Akatsuki dan Manda itu hewan piaraan berwujud ular setinggi enam puluh kaki. Ngeri? Nggak sih. Kakek Oro dan Manda nggak mengerikan. Kakek Oro cuma kakek-kakek yang doyan regenerasi, yang bibirnya lebar, lidah dan lehernya panjang, rambutnya juga, gak pernah tertarik sama cewek, dan kulitnya bersisik. Pernah nyebar gosip kalau si Kakek ngeceng Sasuke, tapi Itachi gak percaya. _See_? Nggak ada yang perlu ditakuti!

Manda juga sama. Manda itu hewan yang penuh pengertian. Dia sangat menghormati Kakek Oro. Tapi, karena Manda adalah makhluk hidup, dia bisa laper. Ciri makhluk hidup itu kan memerlukan nutrisi. Manda membutuhkan nutrisi. Jadi, dia mulai memakan segala hal yang bernutrisi. Mulai dari manusia, kodok, sampai siput. Oya, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, Shukaku nggak bernutrisi, isinya cuma pasir. Jangan pernah makan Shukaku ya, itu pesan Manda. Bukankah dia sangat baik hati?

Sambil nyanyi lagu 'aku anak sehat', Tobi inget kalau dia perlu ngasih makan Samehada si bintang pilm horror. Tobi menjingkrak di ruangan, mengendap-endap menghampiri Samehada, lalu membungkuk.

"Samehada-chaaaan~ Mau makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Tobi, agak mikir apakah senyumnya keliatan.

Samehada gak jawab. Tobi mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Samehaaadaaa~ Jangan gini dong! Tobi anak baik." Katanya pede.

Samehada diem. Sebenernya dia bingung mau ngomong apa. Samehada nggak pernah ngomong. Dia dan Kisame saling pengertian. Tanpa kata-kata, mereka sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan satu sama lain. Kisame ngasih dia makan, dia bantuin Kisame ngehajar orang. Simbiosis Romantualisme.

Sekitar satu jam Tobi berusaha melakukan toleransi pada Samehada. Sekitar satu jam lima belas menit Samehada bersabar. Mereka tidak saling mengerti, tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tanpa basa-basi, Samehada melahap Tobi. Kalau begini, selesailah urusan mereka. Daripada terus meneko-neko dan patah hati? Jaman sekarang semuanya harus serba _to-the-point_. Supaya si dia cepat mengerti.

Tobi menyesali kenapa saat itu tubuhnya padat. Akatsuki menyesali kenapa mereka meninggalkan markas pada Tobi. Kisame menyesali kenapa Samehada tercuri orang. Lima negara Shinobi berbahagia karena rencana Tsuki No Me dibatalkan.

Inilah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya; SAMEHADA. Pedang berfisik kuat dengan hati yang teguh. Naruto Uzumaki hilang ditelan bumi. Samehada Berjaya.

Bukankah ini akhir yang indah?

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Happy New Year! Selamat tahun baru, semuanya~~ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!**

Fanfiksi ini dibuat suka-suka, ikhlas dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Bukan buat nge-bash Naruto juga. Cuma buat hepi-hepi. Aku cinta Naruto. Aku cinta Hinata. Aku tidak cinta Sasuke. #plak

Ya sudahlah. Review boleh. Apa pun boleh. _UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION, GAYS! EHH—_

**JAA~**

**-Aoi**


End file.
